


Color Wheel

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: 64damn_prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei and Shirou spend time together.  January 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Wheel

**  
_Red._   
**

Issei swallowed nervously. Carefully, he set the flower down on Shirou's doorstep. Then he ran.

He didn't hear anything about it until lunch the next day, when Shirou commented to him, "Someone left me a rose yesterday."

"A red one?" Issei asked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah. I've got no idea who it was from, the tag just said it was for me." Shirou chewed a piece of his lunch thoughtfully, then swallowed. "What do you think?"

"About your secret admirer?" Issei turned a little red. "Th-they must like you very much if they gave you a rose without expectation of gratitude."

"Yeah, I guess that must be it. I really wish I could thank them, though." Shirou sighed.

A warm smile appeared on Issei's face. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they know how you feel on the matter."

 **  
_Orange._   
**

"When I was younger," Issei remarked, lying back on the hillside, "I didn't know that you weren't supposed to eat the peel of an orange, so I bit into one."

Shirou chuckled, laying beside him. "You must have gotten all your braininess later."

"Excuse you, I was plenty smart as a child," Issei huffed. "I just hadn't been told!"

"How many times did you try that?" Shirou asked.

Issei looked away. "...twice..." Shirou visibly held in a laugh, and Issei flushed and turned back to glare at him. "It isn't funny! I was young!"

"I know. I won't make fun of you for it," Shirou reassured him.

Issei sighed. "Thank you."

 **  
_Yellow._   
**

Issei sucked and sucked. With his mouth occupied, all he could do was make a muffled sound of pleasure.

Shirou stared.

Issei released it, only to lick down the sides to get at the parts he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Blushing, Shirou interrupted him. "I-Issei..."

Issei turned his attention away from the chocolate-covered banana. "Yes? What is it, Emiya?"

"I'm really, really glad you're not a girl," Shirou told him.

Issei frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because if you _were_ a girl, and you were doing that in front of me, it would be really, really sexy. And all I'd be able to do is watch."

Issei's eyes went wide for a moment, but then he smiled. "I see. Is that so?" And he went right back to fellating his banana.

Shirou tried not to look, and failed miserably.

 **  
_Green._   
**

"It's cute. Can I keep it?" Issei asked, petting the frog gently while it rested on his other hand.

"Don't ask me, I'm not in charge of the temple. Do you think your father would let you?" Shirou peered at it closely.

"I'm not sure. It's small, so it shouldn't be hard to feed if I can find out what it eats..." Issei considered this for a moment.

While he was doing so, the frog hopped away. "You probably shouldn't keep wild frogs as pets anyway," Shirou pointed out. "You can go to the pet store if you really want one."

"I know, but..." Issei sighed. "You're right, of course, but I can't afford the prices nowadays. No pets for me."

 **  
_Blue._   
**

Issei was sitting at the edge of the pool with only part of his legs in the water. "Ah, Emiya. I didn't know I'd see you here."

"It's a good day to go swimming," replied Shirou, climbing down into the water. "I'm surprised you got away from the temple long enough to come here."

Issei shrugged. "It's a nice place to relax. I'm not much of a swimmer, personally, but the feeling is soothing... W-what are you doing?"

Shirou had grabbed hold of Issei's legs. Wordlessly, he pulled him into the pool.

Issei flailed and spluttered after the splash. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry," Shirou answered, not sounding or looking sorry at all. "I had to, it was just too tempting."

Issei huffed. "You're terrible. I'm going to swim in some other corner of the pool now."

 **  
_Violet._   
**

Issei blinked. "...These are violets."

"Yeah. They are." Shirou waited patiently.

Issei's face started to turn a bright shade of red. "Emiya Shirou, why are you giving me violets?"

"You gave me the rose earlier, didn't you?" Shirou asked.

"W-well, yes, but... how did you find out?" Issei's blushing increased even more.

"When I asked Tohsaka if they were hers-"

Here Issei shuddered.

"-she said no, and mentioned that they might be from you. I hadn't considered it before that, but... you like me, don't you?"

Issei turned even more red. "Y-yes. I have almost since we met."

"I knew it. So... that's why I'm giving you those." Shirou blushed a little himself.

"You don't need to give flowers just to repay someone else's flowers, Emiya."

"I know. ...I don't know what I'm doing here, but dating you doesn't sound bad."

Issei kissed him, then reluctantly pulled away and asked, "...Can you get used to that?"

Shirou smiled. "Yeah."


End file.
